


undefined

by crytalstellar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: the relationship between a certain adventurer and a certain scholar is slowly defined via the moments they share.





	1. prompt 1: voracious

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa. so i saw the ffxivwrite2019 challenge on tumblr and thought it'd be fun to do since it's supposed to be low pressure? Knowing me I'll stress anyway, but I will do my best! Even though this one is a little late...
> 
> I thought it might be fun to do this with my WoL Luna so I could explore writing her more! I have a more formal fic planned for her, which may or may not be related to these one-shots LOL. 
> 
> Anyway, for this one... ah, well, I'm adopting the G'raha likes La Noscean Oranges movement as canon. LOL. I also really liked the idea of G'raha teaching Luna how to use a bow... Though, she never gets any good at it.

“Teach me how to use a bow.”

G’raha lowers his weapon of choice and turns around to see Luna standing behind him. The adventurer’s emerald eyes flicker to the bow in his hand before reconnecting with his own.   
  
“...please,” she adds as a hasty afterthought. 

“I’d gotten the impression that you’re rather fond of using your fists,” G’raha muses, hooking his bow back onto his back. 

“My fists can only reach so far,” she admits, approaching him. She stops when they’re standing side by side and outstretches her arm to point toward a bird in the distance. Only moments before had G’raha shot the creature, thinking bring it back as dinner for the rest of NOAH. “And _ that _, is definitely too far.”

G’raha laughs, “Point taken.”

“In exchange, I’ll teach you how to throw a good punch,” Luna offers with a small smile. 

For a brief moment, G’raha can’t help but stare at the young woman’s smile. Prior to this, she’d been fairly cold toward him, reserving most, if not all of her smiles for Cid. If anything, G’raha is to blame for her chilly behavior, having introduced himself to her in a rather mischievous way. Still, he shoots her a cheeky grin, “You don’t think I can?”

Her mouth twitches, her smile widening slightly, “Not particularly.”

He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “I’ll have you know that I can hold my own in a fist fight.”

Luna hums thoughtfully, and it is obvious that she doesn’t believe him one bit. “Well, then mayhaps I can offer something else as payment for your lessons.”

“Like what?” G’raha lifts an eyebrow. 

Luna shrugs. “Anything you want, I suppose.”

G’raha ponders for a moment. There were a multitude of things he could ask of the girls: a few ancient, hard to obtain tomes perhaps, or even a few bundles of arrows. At this very moment his stomach chooses to rumble, deciding what Luna should fetch for him. “...La Noscean oranges.”

“Just oranges?”

He gives her a firm nod. “As many as you can carry.”

Luna thinks, then gives him a nod of her own. “Oranges it is, then.”

* * *

A few days later, Luna returns to the camp at Saint Conard’s Find toting an almost terrifyingly large sack. The other scholars clear the way as she lugs the bag around the camp, looking for G’raha. Once she finds him she drops the bag before him.

“Here are your oranges!” she announces.

G’raha’s jaw nearly drops. The bag is nearly bursting at the seams. A few runaway fruits manage to roll from the bag’s opening and onto the ground. He stutters, “H-How many are there?”

Luna bends down and scoops the runaway oranges up. She places them back in the bag as she answers, “Well… to be honest, I lost count after fifty, and I… might have eaten a few on the way here, but, I believe there are still plenty for you.”

“I’ll say…” G’raha grabs one and examines it before he begins to peel it, eager to take a taste.

“I can assure you that they’re quite tasty.”

“Because you’ve already sampled them?” he asks as he discards the rind. G’raha’s nimble fingers part the fruit along it’s natural guidelines and plop a piece in his mouth. The sweet, citrusy flavor fills his mouth and he smiles contently. She is right- they are quite tasty indeed.

“No, because I gathered them myself!” she proclaims, puffing her chest out proudly. 

“A budding botanist too, are you?” G’raha murmurs as he finishes off the orange and reaches for another. “Is there anything you cannot do?”

“Shoot a bow and arrow,” Luna responds plainly. Her hand shoots out and swipes the orange G’raha was reaching for from beneath him. “Is this payment enough, or would you mayhap like another sack?”

“Hmm.” He reaches for yet another orange and tosses it up in the air. It lands in his palm a second later and he gives the girl a self-satisfied nod. “I suppose, this will suffice.”

Luna grins and waits as G’raha shoves his oranges in his tent for his later enjoyment. Then the two head out, finding a field not too far from the camp to begin the first lesson. 

“So, first, a demonstration,” G’raha tells Luna, who nods eagerly. “I’ve brought a practice target. Would you mind placing it over yonder?”

He points to the other side of the field and Luna’s head bobs once more as she grabs the target to place in the specified area. Once she sets it down, she returns to G’raha’s side. He smiles at her as he draws his bow, an arrow already notched and ready to go. It takes him a second to aim at the target before he releases the arrow, watching as it hits the center circle of the target.

G’raha turns to Luna, whose awe is evident on her face. She grabs her own bow, shiny and new and stands next to G’raha, mimicking his pose. 

“Luna, wait, your posture is off,” he comments, noticing the errors her stance instantly. “Your arms and back need to be straighter.”

She glances back and attempts to fix herself. “Like this?”

“No, not like that…” G’raha moves behind her so that his chest is to her back. He attempts to place his arms over hers to guide the rest of her body into a more correct position, but the difference in height makes it somewhat difficult.

“...should I fetch you a stool?” Luna asks, attempting to conceal her laughter. 

“_ No _,” G’raha nearly hisses. He takes a step back and pokes at Luna’s back, which seems to fix that problem. He grabs the arm holding the string and adjusts the angle to something better. When he’s done he instructs her to try and hit the target.

Luna slowly pulls back the string before releasing the arrow. It flies forward, but falls short of the target. She lowers her arms, but doesn’t look particularly disappointed. 

“Not bad,” G’raha remarks. Truth be told, he had half expected that she might pull the string too far or too hard and break it. 

Luna hums, staring at the spot her arrow landed and then turns to G’raha. She thinks for a moment before turning to G’raha. “Will you show me once more?”

“Gladly.” He draws another arrow and shifts his body to aim it at the target. G’raha feels Luna’s eyes traveling up and down his body as she makes mental notes of his body position. 

“Don’t shoot just yet,” she says, moving behind him. G’raha’s head tilts back, watching as she approaches. Luna presses her chest against his back and he nearly jumps in surprise.

“What are you doing?!” he demands, his face feeling warm.

“This is what you were trying to do earlier, right? Mayhaps it could work this way, too.”

G’raha’s mouth opens but no response comes out. Luna’s idea doesn’t seem too far-fetched and yet something about it makes him nervous, his heart starting to pound loudly in his chest. She drapes her arms over his and gently lays her fingers over his. 

“...will you still be able to shoot like this?” she asks, sounding concerned.

“O-of course!” Her touch isn’t so restrictive that he still can’t shoot the arrow. He pulls his arm back slowly, before releasing the arrow. It hits the target just as the one before it did.

Luna pulls away and G’raha turns to face her. The adventurer’s expression is thoughtful and after a second she says, “Okay, pray let me try once more.”

G’raha nods, and Luna draws her bow for a second time. This time her posture is visibly better. She tilts her head back and looks at G’raha expectantly, waiting for him to make corrections. 

“Go ahead and shoot,” he says

Luna stares at him for a moment before nodding. She releases the arrow and this time it hits the target.

The bottom part of the target.

Regardless, Luna beams with pride, lowering her bow and pointing at the arrow lodged in the target. “I did it!”

G’raha chuckles. It was, by no means, a perfect shot, but Luna seems pleased with it as it is anyway. And she should be, not many amateurs can hit a target with their second shot. “That you did.”

Excited by her small victory, Luna readies a third arrow. She shoots, but this one misses the mark. However, this failure doesn’t deter her, as she practices, shooting arrow after arrow beneath G’raha’s watchful eye. 

  



	2. prompt 2: bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i'd been part way through writing the first prompt when this one came out and i was just like 'damn this would have been good for bargain.' oh well. 
> 
> initially i was going with the opposite of what ends up happening here, but i thought it might be fun? hopefully g'raha isn't too bratty here. and luna... well... sweats 
> 
> sorry if it's a bit messy (especially at the end). it's 3am and i definitely should not be awake.

“Don’t you think this might be too many books?”

G’raha glances back at Luna who’s trailing a couple of yalms behind him. He gives her a confused look. “There is no such thing as _too_ many books.”

The adventurer adjusts the bag on her shoulders, her eyebrows furrowed. “Couldn’t you have just gotten _one_ or maybe even _two_?”

The Seeker shoots his companion a look akin to disgust. “This is a collection of tomes. One does not simply buy _just_ one or two volumes. Besides, the merchant was generous enough to give a hefty discount for purchasing the whole set.”

Or perhaps he was just tired of lugging a set of twenty hefty tomes all over Eorzea. Initially, Luna and G’raha had been sent to the markets in Revenant’s Toll to pick up some supplies for the camp. They had been just about done shopping when the set of ancient tomes caught G’raha’s eye. Before Luna even knew it, he was already handing the merchant the gil, his tail swishing back and forth in unrestrained excitement.

Luna sighs, “I’m glad you got a good deal, but your tent is only so big and already filled to the brim with tomes. I don’t think Rammbroes will be too pleased if you litter the camp with your belongings…”

“Worry not, Luna,” G’raha attempts to assure her in a cheerful tone, but all she feels is a sense of foreboding. “I’ll just store them in your tent.”

“What?!” 

“You have ample room to spare, don’t you?” 

“I do, but…” Luna tries to think of some sort of reason to keep G’raha from using her tent as back-up storage, but none comes to mind. She doesn’t keep much in her tent anyway since she’s not often in it. 

“Then I see no problem,” G’raha grins, the look in his eye making it apparent that he knows Luna has no real reason to argue. 

* * *

Later that evening, when Luna retires to her tent after dinner who should she find but G’raha nestled comfortably in a corner, reading the first volume of his new collection of tomes. He had been so excited to start reading that he nearly inhaled his dinner. Knowing that, Luna isn’t particularly surprised to see that he couldn’t even wait to return to his own tent to start reading. 

She knows she probably shouldn’t disturb him (not that she can, as the scholar has been known to shut out the world once he gets a tome in his hands), but curiosity gets the better of her. “G’raha?”

He doesn’t answer so she reaches out and gently shakes his shoulder. His ears twitch just slightly as he peers over the tome in mild annoyance. “Yes?”

“…what exactly are you reading?” Luna asks. “Historical texts?”

He holds her gaze for a moment before answering, “…this is actually a collection of Allagan myths and fables.”

“Oh… That actually sounds rather interesting.” 

G’raha’s light up, clearly pleased to see Luna take an interest in the contents of the tome. “Would you like to hear one?”

Luna nods. While most of her interest in the Allagans has been minimal at best, she can’t deny being curious about what kind of stories they had. 

G’raha lowers the book a little and pats the spot next to him, beckoning Luna to come sit beside him. She moves closer and plops down next to him. Once she’s settled G’raha begins to read, captivating Luna with an epic tale of an Allagan heroine and her five companions.

Partway through the story, Luna’s eyes grow heavy. Try as she might to focus on the story and stay awake, it proves harder and harder with each passing second, the soothing sound of G’raha’s voice working against her. In a last ditch effort to stay awake, Luna forces her eyes open and stares at the text on the page G’raha is currently reading, but viewing the text only convinces her mind to shut down. Her eyes seal shut and her head lands softly on G’raha’s shoulder. 

In her last few seconds of consciousness, she attempts to make a mental note of where G’raha is in the story so he can continue reading it to her later. 


	3. prompt 3: lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, i'm not super happy with this one? which i kinda why it took me longer to get this out. that and i couldn't decide what idea to go with.
> 
> but then i remembered the purpose of this challenge and just did my best to push this out. so i do apologize. T_T

"It seems you lose  _ again _ ."

G'raha grins smugly as Luna leans forward, squinting at the cards on the table. For the past few hours, they've been playing round after round of triple triad, or more accurately, Luna has  _ lost  _ round after round of triple triad. G'raha can't help but be amazed by her perseverance, most people surely would have given in by now. However, as he has found, Luna has a rather resilient spirit, prone to barreling forward even with the odds are clearly stacked against her. That being said, from the way her eyebrows scrunch in frustration, G'raha can tell that the young woman at the end of her rope. 

“Would you care for another round?” he asks, his innocuous tone sounding dangerously close to a mocking one.

Luna lifts her head, frowning for a moment before she lets out a sigh of resignation. “No, I think I’ve had my fill of triple triad for the day.”

G’raha hums in satisfaction and begins to gather up his cards. It was nice to play against someone other than Rammbroes for once. Truth be told, he feels a bit bad for crushing Luna, but, to his surprise, she seems to be taking it in stride. He thought she’d be more aggravated about her losses, especially since she continued to challenge him despite her losing streak.

Luna rises from her seat, raising her arms above her head. She makes a content sound as she stretches. "It feels so good to move after sitting still for so long. I don't know how you can do it."

G'raha shrugs. "I'm used to it, I suppose."

The adventurer crosses her arms over her chest, the corners of her mouth tilting down into a disapproving frown. “Grow too used to it, and I fear you’ll become a statue ere long.”

“And who better to observe history unfold than a statue?” he retorts half jokingly.

Luna clicks her tongue. “I suppose, at least until someone comes over and knocks it down.” She grins somewhat mischievously and gives the air a one-two punch. 

“I should hope that you do not intentionally go around punching statues.”

“Of course not, unless the statue happens to attack me first.”

G’raha nods. He’s never witnessed it personally, but he’s heard stories enough stories of voidsent posing as statues to know that it’s probably happened to Luna at least once. “Then, I hope that you won’t punch me if I happen to turn into a statue.”

“I think you’ll be safe so long as you don’t attack first, but…” Luna’s eyes begin to glimmer like emeralds. “I’d like the chance to face you in a fight one day. A friendly one, of course.”

G’raha can’t help but smile back. “It’d be an honor to face you, my friend.”

Luna starts to bounce around excitedly. “Really? You mean it?”

“Of course.”

The young woman reaches out and grabs one of G’raha’s hands, tugging him to his feet. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

Behind Luna, G’raha spots the imposing figure of Rammbroes making his way toward them. From where they stand he can make out the older man’s expression and there’s little doubt as to what he wants. G’raha’s eyes slide back toward Luna and he gives her an apologetic smile. “Actually, I think our little fight may have to wait.

Luna blinks and G’raha motions behind her. She glances back and spots the Roedagyn heading for the both of them. Her smile slowly turns into a frown, knowing full well that even she can’t argue with the man. “...next time then.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, so yes. there will probably be a friendly fight between g'raha and luna in the future LOL.


	4. prompt 4: shifting blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coughs. i'd been hoping to get more of these done on my day off, but alas. 
> 
> since i was really displeased with the last one, i tried harder for this one and while i do think it could be refined better, i still think it's better! so ultimately i'm pleased! i hope you will be too if you read this! o 3o

The very first thing Luna hears upon her return to Revenant’s Toll is what sounds like the beginnings of a drunken brawl. Knowing that the settlement is no stranger to such scuffles, she’s ready to just walk past, but stops when she hears a voice.

A  _ very _ familiar voice. 

She turns toward the tavern and just in front of the door who should she spot but G’raha Tia arguing with some adventurer.

“It wasn’t me!” G’raha insists, his voice slightly raised.

“Who else could it be  _ but _ you!” the man roars back, jabbing his finger accusingly in G’raha’s face. 

“Mayhaps one of the other dozen people in the tavern! I was only there for but a moment!”

“Which is  _ why _ it can only be  _ you _ !”

Somehow, Luna isn’t surprised that the young Seeker has found himself in a spot of trouble, but she has the feeling that whatever is going on here has very little to do with him. From what she knows of him, he’s not too fond of taverns in the first place, and thus isn’t likely to go stirring mischief in them.

The adventurer seems to have had enough of G’raha’s claims to innocence and raises his fist, looking to escalate this little altercation. Just as he throws his punch, Luna steps between the two, catching the man’s fist. “What’s going on here?”

“Mind your business, girlie!” the man hisses. He tries to pull his fist back, but Luna’s grip on him tightens to the point that he can’t break free. 

“I would if you weren’t shouting loud enough for everyone to hear,” she responds with a terrifying looking smile, twisting the man’s hand a little. “I’ll ask again: what’s going on?”

He whimpers a tiny, but still manages to point at G’raha with his free hand. “That miqo’te there stole my bag!”

Luna glances back at the miqo’te in question. She’s had some experience with him swiping things in the past, but has little reason to believe that he is actually a common thief. G’raha shakes his head and Luna looks back at the man before her. “He says he didn’t.”

“He lies!” the man screeches and Luna twists his wrist a little more. “Ow!”

“If you look, he’s got no bag on him,” she points out. “Unless you consider that quiver of his a bag.”

The man looks at G’raha, who turns slightly to show off the quiver in question. Clearly displeased, the man spits, “Then mayhaps he handed it off to a companion!” He glares at Luna. “Maybe he gave it to  _ you _ . Obviously, you are in cahoots if you’re defending him.”

Luna’s eyes narrow and she twists the man’s wrist even more, earning her yet another yelp. “Do  _ I _ look like I have your bag?”

The man’s gaze shifts to Luna, traveling up and down her person. When he finds no such bag on her person he looks away. “...no. But if  _ he _ doesn’t have it and  _ you _ don’t have it, then where is my bag?”

Luna sighs, relieved that the man seems to have calmed down enough to drop the wild accusations. “Why don’t you start with what happened? Then mayhaps we can figure out what happened to your bag.”

“...will you… let go of my wrist first? I fear it will break at any moment.”

“If you promise to stop throwing punches.”

The man nods and Luna releases him. He gently rubs his wrist and murmurs something about a brute before he speaks. “I was drinking in the tavern here when I noticed that my bag was suddenly not on the seat where I had placed it. When I looked around I saw that he,” he points angrily at G’raha, “was leaving the tavern!”

“And so because I was leaving, you thought me to be the criminal?” G’raha deadpans. “Did you not think that mayhaps your bag fell to the floor?”

The man’s eyes widen as if G’raha’s words have brought him sudden enlightenment. “I… did not.”

Both Luna and G’raha groan in exasperation. 

“Let’s go check,” Luna says with a sigh. “And if we’re lucky, it will be on the floor.”

The man nods, somber from the sudden revelation and the three head back into the tavern. Luck is, as it always has been, on Luna’s side and the bag is on the floor nearby where the man had apparently been sitting. He scoops up the bag and turns to both Luna and G’raha, looking incredibly sheepish.

“It… seems I owe you an apology…” he says with a nervous laugh.

“I’ll say,” G’raha huffs, crossing his arms.

Luna is more sympathetic. “Mistakes happen, just be careful before you start pointing fingers.”

The man stares at Luna for a moment, examining her face, then he says, “I thought you were a rather brutish girl, but you’re really quite nice, aren’t you? Let me apologize by buying you a drink.”

The man leans toward Luna but she instinctively leans back, holding her hands up to act as a barrier between them. “The fact that all was settled is apology enough.”

“Are you sure?”

She nods vigorously, “Yes, besides I have somewhere to be.”

“A shame,” the man sigh and Luna is glad to see that he’s not pushing further for her company. “A drink tastes better in the company of a woman, even if she is a bit rough around the edges.”

“I’m sure someone else will come along,” Luna says before turning to G’raha. “Let’s go now, shall we?”

Before G’raha can say anything, she practically shoves him out the door. Once outside, Luna starts to head toward the other end of the settlement with G’raha trailing after. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to have a drink with him?” G’raha asks, glancing back toward the tavern. “Foolish accusations aside, he seemed like a nice fellow. And I know you rather enjoy drinking.”

Luna’s head bobs up and down as she walks. “A friend told me that it’s not wise to drink with strange men.”

G’raha seems to ponder this answer before he says, “...sage advice.” Pause. “You know, I could have handled all that myself.”

“Could you? It seems like he was ready to maul you on the street.”

“Excuse you, I can very well dodge a drunken man’s punch.”

Luna chuckles. “Okay, I’ll give you that.”

“...But… thank you for your assistance.”

“Twas nothing. But that aside,” Luna glances back at G’raha, looking somewhat confused. “What were you doing in the tavern in the first place? I’d gotten the impression that you aren’t fond of those sorts of places.”   
  
“I was told you were returning, so I came to get you.”

Luna blinks. “Why?”

For a split second, G’raha looks confused, but then he grins at her. “To hear of your latest adventure of course!”

  
  
  
  



	5. prompt 7: forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, you may be asking yourself, niku, what happened to prompts 5 and 6. um. well. they're coming. LOL. on another sunday since sunday is make up day! from today onward i will work to having one up daily as per the challenge dictates. 
> 
> the reason why this is up tonight and not last night is because i took the plunge and bought some jump potions/book and dove for my alt so i can actually replay crystal tower AND NOT FEEL AS CLUELESS ON BABBY G'RAHA. what ended up happening is i started to gpose with the babby as soon as i unlocked labyrinth of the ancients because that's what you're supposed to do right? (p.s. i know i never describe luna physically so u can see what she looks like here: https://twitter.com/loonuh_/status/1170611309609533447)
> 
> anyway about this particular entry. uh. yeah. i was planning on doing this with these two at SOME point, and well, i'm sorry i'm weak for cliches lol. i hope you enjoy!

Luna is an especially forgiving person. 

G’raha thinks it must come with the territory. It cannot be easy for one to be a hero if they’re weighed down by grudges and anger over how the world has done them wrong. It is, arguably, one of Luna’s best qualities, and one, G’raha hopes, will kick in at this very moment. 

After all, it is not as if he  _ meant _ to walk in on her in a state of undress. 

It all started earlier that morning. Luna had been noticeably absent from breakfast so Cid had asked him to see if the adventurer was even awake. Sleep, the older man claimed, was one of the few things that could stand between Luna and a meal. G’raha agreed since she had asked if he could continue reading a particular Allagan story to her.

Looking back, G’raha realizes that he is deserving of at least some of Luna’s wrath; he should have called out to her before just entering her tent. But, either due to his eagerness to start reading the tomes housed within her tent or plainly because he just wasn’t thinking, he didn’t. 

The first thing he noticed upon walking into Luna’s tent was that she was, indeed, awake.

The second was that she was clad in little more than her smallclothes. 

Be it either due to fear or  _ curiosity _ , G’raha finds himself unable to look away. He knows he should, and yet he can’t and the image of her barely clothed forms inadvertently ingrains itself into his mind. Without her clothes or armor to obscure her body, it is far easier to see the more feminine features of her body: the curves of her waist, the swell of her breasts…

G’raha swallows thickly and tries to focus his vision elsewhere, lest more sordid thoughts permeate his mind.

Luna stares back at G’raha, viridian eyes widened in obvious surprise. It is likely that very same shock which renders her completely immobile. 

But not for long. 

Of the two, Luna is the first to recover. She slowly turns toward G’raha, pulling the bundle of clothes in her hands closer to her chest. Her expression is completely unreadable as she opens her mouth to speak, “...G’raha?”

It’s almost as if her voice breaks the enchantment that the sight of her body has cast over him and he finally rips his gaze from her, his face growing warm and red. “M-my apologies! I- I didn’t… I should have…”

His frazzled mind struggles to find some sort of excuse to offer, but when none come he bolts from the tent. Once outside, he looks around wildly, thinking of where he should hide, or even if he should bother hiding at all. Hiding would only delay the inevitable, and, if Luna is particularly angry, could make matters far worse. 

A light tap on the shoulder makes G’raha nearly jump, and he turns to see Luna behind him, now fully clothed. Her mahogany hair looks far more tousled than usual and he wonders if she rushed to get dressed following his exit. His uneasiness grows at the thought. 

“Luna! I’m… I’m so terribly sorry!” G’raha exclaims, deciding it would be better just to beg for forgiveness than run. “It was truly remiss of me to just enter your tent without so much as checking to see if it was alright.”

He bows his head, his ears flattening in shame as he waits for Luna to rebuke him. 

But she doesn’t.

“Twas just an accident, wasn’t it?”

G’raha looks up at Luna, astonished before vigorously nodding his head.

She tilts her head, and gives him a sympathetic smile. “Then there’s no need to fret. Just… be more careful next time. 

“O-Of course!” G’raha stutters. Never before has he been more glad for Luna’s good-natured personality. 

“Besides,” Luna continues, an edge of playfulness echoing in her tone of voice. “Tis not the first time.”

The miqo’te’s face grows bright red. She must be joking, that is something he would  _ surely- _

G’raha’s thoughts are silenced when Luna raises a hand, one of his tomes secure in her grasp. Of course. She means when he sneaks into her tent to read the tomes he has stored there, and not whatever it was his mind was concocting. 

“I… am sorry,” he repeats lamely.

Luna’s smile widens more and he can’t tell if she is teasing him or not. “You’re forgiven. Now, I think you have a story to finish reading, do you not?”

G’raha nods, taking the book from Luna. It is lucky, he thinks that Luna is such a forgiving person. 

Forgiving, if not a  _ touch _ mischievous.

  
  



	6. prompt 9: hesitate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just barely making the deadline today. phew! i actually had this pretty much written early this morning but fell asleep before i could post it. for g'raha's quote... i'm pretty sure he says that, but i don't remember _when_. so please forgive me if the timing for that is a bit wonky. ;_; 
> 
> that aside, please enjoy!

"You're doing it wrong." 

G'raha lowers his fists and half scowls at Luna. "Pray tell, what exactly am I doing wrong?"

Luna hums thoughtfully, trying to figure out the best way to word her observations on her companion's punching skills. With G'raha's growing desire to accompany her on the eventual foray into the Crystal Tower, she thought it'd be a good idea to evaluate his combat skills. His abilities as a bowsman, as she's already seen, are second to none, but when it comes to fighting in close quarter situations there is much to be desired. It's doubtful that Cid will even let him tag along, but knowing G'raha he might just ignore the engineer.

"Ah!" Luna raises a finger as if she's had a sort of epiphany. G'raha leans closer, eager to hear how he may improve his punch. "The problem is that you hesitate too much!" 

G'raha stares blankly at her. "Are… you saying that you  _ want _ me to hit you?"

Luna shrugs. "If it gets the job done. Your punches are feeble because you don't want to hit me. Let me show you a real punch." 

Before G'raha can protest, Luna raises her arm and swiftly swings her fist in his direction. The miqo'te jumps back, barely dodging the hit. He frowns at Luna, who merely shoots him a guiltless grin. "Could you tell the difference?"

"...I believe so."

"Go on and try again then," Luna urges. 

G'raha takes a deep breath and lunges toward her, aiming his fist directly at her face. It's a good try, Luna thinks; an improvement over his previous attempts but it still lacks conviction. She catches his hand in hers, deflecting his punch with ease. Luna wrestles G'raha's arm downward, forcing him to lean into her. 

"You're still hesitating," she teases before releasing him. 

G'raha pulls away and sighs in frustration, but Luna reaches over and pats his shoulder to comfort him. 

"Don't fret G'raha," she says. "It was a decent punch. You changed your mind part way through though, didn't you?"

"I…" G'raha trails off and his ears flatten in what Luna assumes is embarrassment. 

"First, you must decide and then you just do it," she remarks with a sagely nod. "Tis the only way to achieve anything of real value."

G'raha stares at Luna for a moment before he starts to chuckle. "That is a rather profound aphorism coming from you." 

"Just because I am not a scholar like  _ some _ people doesn't mean I can't offer tidbits of wisdom," Luna huffs. "Besides, you're of a like mind are you not? Who was it that said ' _ it is those with an unyielding will who will define the course of history? _ '"

The scholar gawks at Luna for a moment before giving her a firm nod. "Your point is made. I shall try again."

Luna smiles, emerald eyes sparkling as she takes a defensive stance. "Show me all you've got, G'raha!"

He nods and breathes deeply. "Pray forgive me, should I hit you."

"I'll consider it if you  _ do. _ "

G'raha lifts his arm and hurls his fist in Luna's direction. This punch, she is pleased to note, is filled with conviction through and through. 

He isn’t able to land a hit, but it is his best attempt yet.


	7. prompt 14: scour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> laughs very nervously. so. i've been kinda bad and not writing the past few days. i've _thought_ of ideas for the previous prompts but never got around to writing them. i hear i was also gposing with baby g'raha instead of, you know, writing- but i was trying to gather precious information too! 
> 
> uh, anyway, yes. idk what to say here. the idea was for luna to be scouring for recipes, but it very quickly veered. alas. anyway. not beta/proofread because it's 2:30 in the morning and i have to be at work in less than six hours. nERVOUS LAUGHTER INTENSIFIES. 
> 
> that aside, please enjoy the fluff (with even LESS squinting this time). /shot

G’raha has seen many strange things in his day, but few as strange as the sight before him now:_ Luna _ curled up in her tent with a _ tome _ in hand. He cannot say that he knows the full extent of the adventurer’s hobbies, but he knows well enough that reading is certainly not _ one _ of them. G’raha can’t count the number of times she has _ attempted _ to read one of his tomes only to stop moments later and ask her to read the contents to her. He can’t help but wonder what kind of book has captured Luna’s attention so completely, but the way she’s holding the tome obscures the cover and there’s no way he can sneak around her to take a peek at the pages. 

Finally, he decides to ask, hoping she isn’t the type to get so enthralled by a book that she completely tunes out her surroundings. “Luna?”

Her head tilts up toward him, “Yes?”

“What are you reading?”

She blinks and holds the tome up so that he can finally see the cover. It’s a recipe book. Somehow, he isn’t so surprised.

“I joined the Culinarian’s Guild,” she explains, glancing back at the book. “I thought if I did, I’d get to try all sorts of delicious things.”

G’raha can’t help but laugh. He can just imagine Luna walking by the guild, smelling the food and thinking that. Though, if he remembers correctly, the Culinarian’s Guild is attached to a restaurant. “Were you not expecting that you would be _ making _ said delicious things?”

Luna’s lips pucker up in an obvious pout and she looks away. “...no.”

“It’s a _ culinarian’s _ guild not a _ gourmand’s. _”

“Well, I know that _ now _,” she huffs. 

G’raha lets out another chuckle and moves closer to Luna, plopping down beside her to see what recipe she’s been studying. In large print on the top of the pages are the words ‘Honey Muffin.’ 

“Were you thinking of making this?” G’raha asks.

“Mayhaps…” she murmurs and flips the pages to show another recipe. This one is for an apple tart. “Or maybe this…”

“Craving something sweet?” 

Luna nods. “I’ve never made either of these before though… What do you think sounds better?”

G’raha thinks for a moment. Both sound good, so he can see why Luna is having a hard time choosing. “...honey muffins.”

She flips back to the honey muffin recipe and looks it over before nodding once more. “Honey muffins it is then.” 

Luna places a bookmark in the recipe book and rises to her feet. G’raha can only assume that now she’s going to go bake said muffins. She strides to the opening of her tent and glances back at him, contemplating. Then she says, “...would you like to come with me?”

G’raha blinks. He, as she probably knows, came by to read one of the tomes he has stashed away in her tent. For some reason, even though he knows he can just take the book back to his own tent to read, he likes staying in hers to read.

“You don’t have to,” Luna adds with a noncommittal shrug. 

He considers for a moment. Though he’d prefer Luna’s tent to a kitchen, the prospect of getting a snack before supper is all too tempting. If Luna’s baking skills are even half as good as her fighting skills, whatever she makes is sure to be delicious- far better than some of the meals he’s had with the Sons. With this thought in mind, he grabs the tome he had intended to read. “Very well. I’ll come along.”

Luna grins at him before beckoning him to follow. She leads him down to Revenant’s Toll to one of the restaurants where the owner has allowed Luna the use of their oven. G’raha has little doubt that Luna must have assisted them with some manner of errand in the past to have allowed her such a privilege. 

The miqo’te settles himself on a stool in the corner of the kitchen, tome at the ready. There’s no denying that it’s not the most comfortable place to read, but it’s definitely not the most uncomfortable . Besides, once he starts reading, he may very well forget his discomfort. G’raha opens the tome to where he left off and before he knows it, he’s sucked in, the retellings of Allagan history calling his name.

While G’raha reads he’s faintly aware of the sweet scent of baked goods that begins go waft around the room. His stomach growls with anticipation, but it isn’t enough to pull him from the book. He’s gone many, many bells without eating before, sustaining himself with written word instead of foodstuffs, but he’s never read in a kitchen before and it is easier to read in lieu of eating when you aren’t smelling what could be a potential meal. 

“G’raha?”

Luna’s voice snaps him out of the tome’s seduction. He peers over his tome to see a platter of round and golden muffins in front of him. 

“They’re ready!” Luna informs him cheerfully. 

G’raha stares at the muffins, his nose twitching as he fully takes in their smell. True to their name, he can definitely smell the saccharine scent of honey. He reaches to grab one of the muffins from the platter and brings it to his mouth. Luna watches, her eyes wide with anticipation as he takes a bite. The warmth of the freshly baked muffin spreads throughout his mouth, followed quickly by the taste of the cake’s namesake. There’s too much of something, though G’raha isn’t quite sure if it’s the honey or the butter in the muffin. It’s not perfect, but it’s a decent first attempt.

“So, what do you think?” Luna asks. 

“It’s not bad,” Graha answers honestly. “But, it’s too… “

He trails off, but Luna seems to get what he means. She tilts her head thoughtfully. “I was thinking that too… I’m still too new at this to mess with this recipe, but when I get better I think I may add some other flavor…”

“Like?” he asks, finishing off the muffin in his hand.

“Some sort of… citrus?” she pauses, and gives him a knowing smile. “La Noscean oranges, mayhaps?

G’raha nods in agreement. He grabs another muffin and takes a bite, imagining it with the sweet, yet slightly acidic taste of his favorite fruit. Perhaps it’s his bias talking, but he believes in definitely would enhance the flavor. “I should like to try it if you do.”

“Of course, it’d be a recipe inspired by you, after all!”

Luna smiles even wider, and hums in a pleased tone as she turns back to her work table completely unaware of the faint pink blush spreading across G’raha’s cheeks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. prompt 13: wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa. i'm late. oh well. the fact that i did write something- before work even, is good enough for me. 
> 
> um... after writing this i came to realize some of the things Luna says to G'raha can be taken in more... fliratious ways. She's really not flirting with him in her mind, she's just saying what she things. Which is that he has a nice voice. That she really likes listening to. LOL. It's okay Luna, I'm the same LOL.
> 
> Anyway, not beta read again because i was trying to post this by noon today (failed) and I gotta get ready for work now. ;;
> 
> if you read though, please enjoy. ;; i hope g'raha is oKAY.

“Luna, have you seen G’raha?”

The adventurer shakes her head, answering Biggs’ question. The roegadyn man sighs. “Would you mind finding ‘im? It’s just about time to eat.”

Luna nods and leaves Biggs to finish preparing the evening meal. The camp isn’t the largest area, so if he is still within its grounds she figures she’ll find him in no time. She first stops by his tent to see if maybe he’s there. When he isn’t she checks her own, as he has a tendency to settle in her tent to read the tomes he stashes there. But he isn’t there either. 

With the first two likely options out, Luna begins to circle the camp, asking any of the scholars she runs into if they’ve seen her miqo’te friend. When it seems like no one has seen him, one person mentions that they saw him heading toward the Crystal Tower within the last bell. Glad for the lead, Luna heads in that direction. 

As she approaches Eight Sentinels, a very distinct voice echoes across the ruins. Luna’s pace quickens as she heads toward the source, a strange excitement swelling in her chest. She takes the steps up to the platform where one can view the tower two at a time and when she gets to the top she finally finds him. 

Luna has always been fond of G’raha’s voice, there’s something about it that is just pleasant to the ears. Even when they first ‘met’ and his disembodied voice mocked and teased her as she sought the wind and water aspected aethersands, she could not deny that there was something in his voice that made it hard to be angry with him, even if he was toying with her.

Besides, she knew that if he pulled anything funny she could probably beat him up.

She’s heard G’raha speak passionately on many subjects, read various Allagan texts and stories to her and even hum little melodies, but this is the very first time she’s ever heard him actually sing. Luna can’t help but be entranced as she watches him from a distance, his form bathed in the light of the waxing moon and the glow of the tower as he sings. 

When he finishes his song, Luna finally walks forward, calling out to him, “G’raha!”

He jumps a little and whirls around to face her. He averts his eyes just slightly as he speaks, “L-Luna! How long have you been standing there?”

She stops before him and crosses her arms with a slight grin on her face. “Long enough to know that you are quite the singer.”

His ears twitch and Luna isn’t quite sure if he’s pleased or if he’s embarrassed. “Is that so…?”

She nods happily. “Of course! Why isn’t it that I’ve heard you sing around camp before?” 

“Rammbroes says it can be rather distracting as he works.”

“Oh…” Luna frowns a bit, though she does see where Rammbroes is coming from. She’d probably get distracted herself. “That is a shame.”

G’raha blinks owlishly at her. “A shame?”

“Your voice is quite lovely- I think it’d be nice to hear to sing more often.”

His mismatched eyes widen and G’raha looks away again. “I… I see.”

“Will you sing for me again sometime?” Luna waits for G’raha’s answer, but when he doesn’t say anything she steps closer, leaning down to peer into his face. He’s definitely embarrassed. It’s kind of cute. “G’raha?”

“G’raha?”

He suddenly straightens and bobs his head up and down. “Of course!”

Luna smiles. “Looking forward to it, then.”


	9. prompt 20: bisect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short one because 1) i'm behind already 2) i have work in roughly five hours and i need to sleep.
> 
> i kinda wanted to write something more serious but i also wanted to write two brats. LOL.

“That is not half.”

Luna frowns at G'raha as he divides the last of Luna’s honey muffins into two pieces. He looks up at her, an impish twinkle in his eye as he twirls the knife between his fingers. “Mayhaps not, but I think tis only fair since you’ve eaten more muffins than I." 

"One can hardly explore an ancient Allagan tower on an empty belly,” the adventurer claims, reaching over to swipe the larger piece from beneath him. Unfortunately for her, he’s faster; G’raha snatches it out of her reach and takes a large bite, claiming it as his.

“And one can hardly uncover the secrets of said tower on an empty belly,” G'raha shoots back, finishing off the rest of his muffin. He licks the crumbs off his fingers and grins victoriously at Luna. 

“You say that, but you and Cid have yet to gain access to said tower,” she remarks matter of factly.

G’raha’s lips turn downward just slightly. It is true that he and the engineer have nearly attempted every thinkable method to pry open the tower doors with no result, but G’raha Tia is not the type to give in so easily, especially when the answers he seeks could be so close at hand.

“_Soon_,” he tells her and it is more a promise than anything. “Tis only a matter of time until we find a way in. With that being said…” He reaches over and grabs the other part of the muffin he had cut earlier and takes a bite. “As we currently have no need for your tower exploring abilities, I believe I shall partake in the rest of this muffin so I may have the energy to explore new possibilities.”

“G’raha!” Luna makes another swipe for the muffin, obviously not caring that he’s already had a bit of it. She nearly pilfers it from his grasp so he decides to gulp down the rest of it. Luna pulls back and watches him in obvious dismay. “…fine, but when you finally open the spire, I expect you to feed me so that_ I_ may have the energy to explore the tower proper.”


	10. prompt 23: parched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUGHS REALLY LOUDLY. 
> 
> so in short. i'm more behind than i'd like to be because i'm putting too much thought into things again. >_> but! i am still trying to write a little every day and so i'd like to say that's a win? something like that. ;; hopefully i can get back on track soon. (it probably doesn't help that i've worked almost a week straight).

G'raha is absolutely parched.

Truth be told he cannot remember the last time he stopped to take a drink or even eat for that matter. He's spent hours upon hours scouring every tome and scroll the Sons have in their possession, desperate to contribute to the efforts to save Unei, Doga and Nero. His efforts, thus far, have borne no fruit, but he'll be damned if he gives up. 

"Dammit!" he hisses, tail thrashing around in his dissatisfaction. Nothing in this tome either. G'raha shuts it and reaches for another, ignoring his body's cries for nourishment. Now that he thinks about it, it's been roughly a day since he last slept too. But a day without sleep is nothing to him. There were times he'd go on for at least three- ever devoted to the pursuit of knowledge. 

He starts to read this new tome, but the words seem to be jumping around on the page making it hard to focus. G'raha pauses for a moment to rub the bridge of his nose. Hopefully that will help. 

It doesn't. 

One of his ears twitches when he hears the rustling of his tent's entrance, but he doesn't look up, still trying (and failing) to focus. He senses his visitor move closer but they remain silent. A moment passes and finally they clear their throat. 

"G'raha?" Luna's voice is oddly timid, hesitant even. It's strange. She's usually not so reserved. 

"Mm?"

"I… heard you've holed yourself up in your tent ever since we returned from the tower," she says. 

He nods, eyes still scanning the page before him. Scanning, but not retaining a single thing. 

"So. I, uh, thought you might be hungry?" she continues. "I know you're worried about the others but don't you think that you should at least take a small break?"

G'raha finally looks away from his tome to give Luna a sardonic look. He raises an eyebrow and retorts, "Aren't you one to talk about breaks? I've heard Cid mention that he occasionally wonders if you even sleep."

Luna laughs. "But you've seen me sleep! Numerous times." 

This is true. Luna always has a tendency to fall asleep when he reads aloud to her. 

"So your point is… how do you say… moot?" She gives him a cheeky smile. "I've brought sandwiches so it's not as if you can't read and eat at the same time." 

G'raha directs his attention to the basket in her hands and his stomach decides to vocalize its hunger. Luna's grin widens at the sound and she pulls one sandwich from the basket and shoves it in his direction. 

G'raha takes it from her and takes a bite. Then another and another. Before he knows it the sandwich is all gone and he's reaching for another. Now that he's finally eating, G'raha realizes just how hungry he is. He makes quick work of the second sandwich and then a third. Just as he reaches for a fourth, Luna hands him a bottle. 

"You need to drink too, you know." 

"Yes, of course..." He gratefully takes the bottle and unscrews the top and guzzles down the contents. It's just water but somehow it feels like the most refreshing thing he's ever drunk. 

G'raha looks over at Luna, who blinks back at him. She tilts her head and asks, "What is it?"

"You're not eating?"

"I already ate."

He can't help but snicker. "You speak as if that stomach of yours could be filled." 

She laughs again. "I think you might need the food more than I- you practically inhaled those sandwiches."

"I…" G'raha starts, ready to fire off some sort of witty remark only to find that he has none. Luna's eyes glimmer expectantly, but he merely turns away, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Ears flattening, G'raha half mumbles, "Thank you."

Luna grins and reaches into the basket and holds something out toward him. From the corner of his eye it looks like some sort of cookie. "I brought this too. I've heard sweets are good when you have to do a lot of thinking." 

G'raha takes the cookie from Luna and takes a bite. It's sweet, but not overly so and soon enough he's devoured the entire thing. He holds his hand out, wanting another. Luna stares for a brief second before she hands him another cookie. He brings it to his mouth and as he takes a bite he says, "...did you make this yourself?"

She nods.

He chuckles quietly, "...is there really nothing you cannot do?"

Luna gestures toward the various tomes surrounding G'raha. "I definitely cannot read nearly half as fast as you can." She wrinkles her nose and frowns. "Tomes and I never really got on well."

Somehow, G'raha isn't surprised in the least. Luna has never really struck him as the scholarly type. Teasingly, he reaches out and pokes her cheek with his finger. "And is that why you always have me read to you? Because you cannot read?" 

"I did not say that I cannot read!" Luna protests earning her another laugh from G’raha. “I said that I cannot read as  _ fast _ as  _ you. _ ”

“Seeing as we are talking about  _ you _ , I have no doubts that you  _ could _ if you tried hard enough.”

Luna’s expression grows thoughtful for a moment before she shakes her head. “It’s probably better to leave the scholarly work to those more suited to the job.” She pauses, smiling again. “And I can think of no one better than you.”

G’raha blinks at Luna, somewhat stunned by her straightforward compliment. He quickly regains himself and crosses his arms haughtily. “Well, o-of course!”

“So now that you’ve had a little bit of rest, you’d better get back to it.”

He nods and turns back to the tome he had been studying, his focus renewed. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, part of my stress in this one was wondering if i portrayed younger g'raha right since honestly I don't remember much of Crystal Tower. If you read this and have any advice or anything pertaining to how I could write him better, please let me know! (in a gentle way AHAHA....) :3


End file.
